Moonlight
by HPmnop
Summary: Harry and Luna work on starting their lives together. The engagement, the wedding plans, and the wedding itself bring about many trials but Harry and Luna's love will get them through it all.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hello everyone! I know that it has been a very long time since I have posted the prequel to this story and I am sorry about that. I hope that this sequel makes up for it. This is my first attempt at Romance/Humor so I hope I do that genre justice. Enjoy!_**

**_A/N: I do not own the Harry Potter world. J.K. Rowling does._**

Diagon Alley was full of life as always. Even more so since Voldemort had been defeated. People no longer feared for their lives. The village, which was once a deserted moor of despair, was a cheerful place once more. Children can be seen running about the stores, their laughter carried throughout the alley by the breeze.

However, there was one man who seemed out of place in such a complacent atmosphere. Twenty year old Harry Potter walked about Diagon Alley with a nervous edge. He ran his fingers through his jet black hair while quickly glancing through the passing store windows. All the while one hand was crammed into his right pocket. He finally reached his destination, a newly established all-you-can-eat buffet. Harry paid the cashier and looked around the restaurant for the ever so familiar red head of his best mate.

"Oye!"

Harry turned towards the muffled yell and saw none other than Ron Weasley. He quickly maneuvered around the tables and sat across from Ron, who to no surprise was already eating from a plate piled high with food.

"Thanks for waiting for me," Harry said with fake anger.

"Hey, you should know me better than that. You made me wait in a bloody buffet for ten minutes. You're lucky I haven't already finished eating!"

"Oh, sorry about that," Harry laughed. "I had a hard time convincing Luna that I couldn't possibly have a nargle infestation in my flat."

Ron chuckled. "It's alright. Hermione made me wash all of the breakfast dishes by hand this morning. It was her way of making me appreciate all of the hard work she puts into the cooking. Never again will I complain that she is taking too long making breakfast."

"Well...how long have you known Hermione, Ron?"

"Shut it. I was hungry. You know how I get when I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you act like a git."

"Thanks. You're a real pal."

"No problem," Harry chuckled. "I'm going to go get my food now, if you don't mind."

They both ate, comfortable in each other's company. Harry, with his reasonably full plate and Ron with yet another plate of food before him. Harry was going to ask Ron how he could possibly be so hungry if he ate about two hours ago but he mentally slapped himself for thinking of such a question. The answer is simple: He is Ron.

Harry figured that while he and Ron ate dessert would be the perfect time to tell him the news. The nervousness set in once again, with Harry picking at his chocolate ice cream sundae. As Ron reached for his second plate of pumpkin pie, he noticed Harry and his uneaten dessert.

"Is something wrong mate?"

Harry didn't hear him. He continued to pick at the sundae. The ice cream was slowly melting off the sides of the bowl, leaving chocolate trails.

"Harry? HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his reverie and responded with an irritated, "What?"

"Whoa. I was just asking if there was something wrong. No need to snap." Ron angrily stabbed his pie and took a huge bite.

"I'm sorry Ron. I just have something on my mind."

"Wha ish ib?" Ron said with a mouth full of pumpkin pie, his face still showing signs of irritation.

Harry gave him an amused glance then passed his hand through his already messy hair. He took to staring at the salt and pepper shakers, so intently as if to try to count each individual grain.

"Harry, you're really freaking me out." Ron said as he pushed his empty plate aside.

Harry looked at him with fearful eyes. "Quite frankly, I'm freaking myself out."

"Well what is it? Are you going to tell me or am I going to have to call Hermione?"

"I...umm...look."

Harry dug his hand into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. He hurriedly placed it in front of Ron.

Ron stared at the blue velvet box, frozen. Harry (noticing that Ron is not saying anything) returned to staring intently at the salt and pepper shakers. So there they sat. They are two grown men sitting silently and each staring intently at their own object of interest. After five minutes passed a waitress came up to their table and asked them if they would like her to take their empty plates. At that moment Ron snapped out of his trance and replied with a simple, "Yes please."

Once the waitress left Ron turned towards Harry and said, "So, either you are proposing to me or the ring in that box is for Luna."

Harry looked up at Ron with a small grin.

"You know, you're my best mate and all but I don't see you that way. Plus, I don't want to get hexed by Hermione."

They both laughed; causing the previous tension to melt away. Ron reached for the box and opened it to reveal a unique, yet beautiful diamond ring.

"Bloody hell Harry. A simple ring would have been alright."

"Luna isn't exactly simple, Ron," Harry chuckled.

Ron laughed. "Believe me, I know. I think that anyone who has ever met Luna knows that," he said while closely examining the ring.

"Yeah.." Harry's voice trailed off, his eyes becoming glassy. His thoughts went to that eccentric woman he is deeply in love with.

"When is this proposal going to happen?" Ron asked, placing the box back on the table.

"Today. We are going to the zoo. Luna has never been to the zoo and she loves animals so I figured that it would be a good place to propose."

"That sounds nice. I must say that she might be a little disappointed that there aren't any crumple horned snorkacks in the zoo."

Harry laughed. "We already had a talk about that. She ended up saying that it was for the best. I mean, the crumple horned snorkack would live a much better life in the wild..."

Ron looked at him with one eyebrow raised.

"Or so she says," Harry finished quickly.

"You scared me for a minute there."

"Yeah, sorry." Harry grabbed a toothpick from the small container in the middle of the table and straightened up.

"Are you ready to go?"

They walked onto the streets of diagon alley and headed over to the Quidditch supply shop; talking about the world cup and who they believed would win. Ron was still an avid supporter of the Chudley Cannons and he still believed that a miracle would take place, causing the team to actually break their ten year losing streak.

Thirty minutes later, it was with extreme nervousness that Harry told Ron that he had to go meet Luna at her flat.

They departed, with Ron wishing Harry luck and patting him on the back. However, Harry stood there gathering up the courage to apparate to Luna's flat. Once again, he reached into his pocket and took out the blue velvet box. He stared at it thinking of what he was going to do later that day. Slowly and carefully, he opened the box. The ring was still there; glittering in the afternoon sun. He remembered what it took to find the ring.

_-Flashback-_

After days of looking in catalogs and jewelry stores, both muggle and wizard owned, Harry was at his wits end. He was walking away from yet another jewelry store, looking worn and beaten. He threw the store's catalog into the nearest trash can and kept walking. Ten minutes later he came upon a small, secluded shop on the outskirts of town. It stood between two huge willow trees. The building was painted a deep, midnight blue and had white window panes. Sheer curtains decorated with bright stars could be seen in those windows. At the very top of the shop there was a metal cardinal rose, compared to the muggle one with a rooster. However, a full moon was placed where the rooster would have been.

Harry carefully opened the door and stepped inside. He immediately got the feeling of being in Professor Trelawney's office. Different colored teapots and unique knick knacks filled the walls of the room, which was quite dark. The only lighting came from the glowing stars that were scattered about the ceiling. The room was the same color as the building outside, making it almost seem like you were floating up in space. In the middle of the room stood a small round table with a glowing crystal ball that changed colors every few minutes.

Harry closed the door behind him and walked further into the store. Towards the back he came about a curved row of jewelry in the glass displays. He looked at the rings, chuckling at the seemingly ridiculous rings and cringing at the seriously strange ones. Finally, he came upon a ring that screamed "Luna". It had three diamonds. The middle diamond was the largest. It was round and when the light hit it just right it had a sort of moon-like glow. The smaller diamonds were on either side of the "moon diamond" and they were cut into the shapes of two stars; glittering alongside the moon diamond. Harry stood there, looking incredulously at the ring.

"Ahh yes. Such a nice piece of jewelry you are fascinated in."

Harry must have jumped two feet into the air. He looked up and saw a strange looking woman. She wore robes of a deep purple with glittering silver seams. Upon her head of long black hair was a headband with a peacock feather sticking up on her left side. She wore earring of the same peacock feathers and a necklace of bottle caps and emerald and sapphire stones. Her face had a pointy kind of quality, but it was her eyes that really startled Harry. He left eye was a misty green and the right was a misty blue. After Harry got over the initial shock of her appearance he found his voice.

"Uhh...yeah. It is nice."

"It's for a loved one, I presume?"

Harry blushed, "Yeah it is. I want to propose to my girlfriend of four years."

"Ahh. Congratulations young man. May your relationship be blessed by the moon and star gods," she said with her arms raised towards the ceiling.

Harry looked at her nervously.

"Umm, thanks. How, how much is it?"

The woman looked at him for quite a long time, making Harry a little uncomfortable.

"For you young man, 150 galleons. I sense that you have a great spiritual mind. Able to accept the unusual regardless of your doubt. You are, as I call them, an open minded gentleman.

"Tha-thank you," Harry said with a hesitant smile and while running a hand through his hair. "Can I please buy it? In a size four?"

"Of course my dear. Of course!" she said while clapping her hands together. With a kind of eerie gracefulness she glided about the shop, cleaning the ring and placing it in the keep blue velvet box. She then placed the box in a sheer, deep green drawstring pouch.

"Here you go my dear," she said serenely.

Harry took the pouch and handed her the 150 galleons. "Thank you ma'am," he said as he walked back towards the door.

"It was my pleasure. I'm sure Luna will love that ring."

Harry stopped mid stride. He looked at her with incredulous eyes.

"How do you..."

The woman merely looked at him, a familiar serene smile on her face.

Harry turned and quickly left the shop. He walked mindlessly, letting his legs take him away from the strange woman. Suddenly, Harry thought of Luna. What would she think of his rude actions? Knowing that Luna would have been deeply disappointed Harry turned back towards the shop. He was thinking of what he would say as an apology, the drawstring pouch swinging from his right hand, when he reached the willow trees. Suddenly, he became confused. There was no longer a shop between the two trees. Harry looked around muttering to himself.

"I could have sworn that the shop was between these two trees..."

Harry stood there scratching the back of his head. He looked down at the drawstring pouch and noticed that there was letting on it. Examining the pouch he read, "Serenity's Jewelry: May the Moon's Light Make Your Life Shine!"

"Serenity? Where have I heard that name before?"

Then comprehension dawned on Harry's face. He turned pale as he mentally recounted the name, the appearance, and the sudden disappearance. Wanting nothing more than to leave the area Harry turned on the spot and went home.

_-End Flashback-_

Harry clearly remembered that day. He had gone home and quickly hid the ring in the bottom of his sock drawer. Hours went by of him thinking and wondering if he was crazy. Had he really com across the ghost of Luna's mother? Had she really been the one who sold him the perfect ring for Luna? He had come to the conclusion that she had and he had suddenly felt blessed. He felt blessed that it was a sign that Serenity approved of Harry asking Luna to marry him. A small smile crept up on Harry's face and he could feel some of the fear melt away as he continued to look at the ring. He carefully closed the box and put it back into his pocket. Then, with an air of nervous confidence, Harry turned on the spot.

**_Well there is the first chapter. I will try to write and post the next chapter as soon as I can. _**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry the update took so long. I hope that you enjoy it :)

Harry appeared at the front door of Luna's flat with a loud ''pop''. He knocked on the door and looked around nervously as he waited. Soon, he heard the clatter of the locks on the other side of the door. Harry quickly tried to fix his uncooperative mass of black hair and patted his right pocket to make sure that the ring was still there. The second he brought his hand back down the front door opened. There stood Luna with a dreamy, yet breath-taking smile on her face. She wore a red sundress with a white floral pattern and black vans. Her golden hair flowed down to her waist. The usual radish earrings can be seen dangling from her earlobes and her cork necklace can be seen as well.

"Hello Harry!" she greeted him enthusiastically, with a hug and a quick peck on the lips. "Come in. I'm just doing some last minute checks for blahteians. You know how they love to turn on random lights around the house and waste electricity."

Harry chuckled as he stepped into the flat. "Yeah, they like to do that in my flat too."

Luna closed the door behind him and skipped forward. She checked every light switch and outlet, humming an odd tune as she did so. Harry just sat down on the electric blue couch and waited. Despite the flamboyant color of the couch it was rather comfortable. Harry couldn't recall all of the naps he took on here, each resulting after sitting on it for less than five minutes. Soon Luna flowed back into the living room with a multicolored bag.

"Well, I'm ready to go Harry," she said as she stuffed a spray bottle filled with liquid that literally sparkled. Harry didn't want to know what that was for...

"Come talk for me before we leave love," Harry said while holding out his hand towards her.

Luna smiled and walked towards him. She grabbed his outstretched hand and he gently pulled her towards him, placing her on his lap. Luna placed an arm around his shoulders and looked at him with piercing, large blue eyes.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked

"Well...how are you doing on this fine day?" Harry asked as he wrapped his arms around her small waist.

"I'm doing quite well. Actually, Father wrote to me. He had a great day so far. He said that he found some evidence that would help prove the existence of the crumpled..."

Harry cut her off by placing his lips against hers. She smiled against his lips and gently pulled away.

"I thought that you wanted to talk to me," she giggled.

"I lied," Harry said, flashing her the sideways smile that always made her heart race.

Harry leaned in for another kiss and Luna happily closed the gap between their lips...

Half an hour later Harry and Luna were riding in a taxi making its way towards the zoo. Luna sat there with a serene smile on her face, looking out the window. Harry grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it twice. Luna smiled at him and gently squeezed his hand twice as well. It was a habit of theirs. He saw it as their way of telling each other that they were always going to be there for one another and that they loved each other. Soon, the taxi pulled up to the zoo entrance. Harry paid the fare for the taxi and helped Luna get out. Together they made their way past the long lines. He had bought the tickets in advance in order to avoid standing in line for such a long time in the unusual heat. When they handed over their tickets they got their hands stamped. This greatly intrigued Luna. He had to explain that it was done so that people who left the zoo for an errand or to get something that they forgot in the car can get back into the zoo without having to pay for another ticket.

"Well that's nice. Muggles are always so considerate. Oh look! Maps!"

Luna skipped towards the huge map of the zoo that had small compartments filled with folded maps. Her excitement made Harry laugh. He again nervously patted his right pocket. The ring's presence both calmed him and freaked him out. He was ready to spend the rest of his life with Luna. A life without her didn't seem like a life at all. With the ring in his pocket he was one step closer to a life with her. He prayed that she would say yes. As he thought that, his palms began to get sweaty.

Luna skipped back towards him with a map in hand.

"Oh Harry, there are so many things to see! The polar bears, lions, gorillas, and monkeys. Where should we start?" she looked up at him, her bright blue eyes shining with excitement.

Harry looked down at the map, "How about the panda bears? It looks like we are here just in time for the exhibit."

"That sounds great. Let's go shall we?" Luna said excitedly as she folded up that map and put it in her bag.

Harry grabbed her hand and quickly kissed her on the lips. The day then went by rather smoothly. They walked from exhibit to exhibit. Luna was fascinated with each and every one of them. He had been to the zoo before, but he was not able to enjoy it then. He had been forced to go for Dudley's birthday. Now he was able to enjoy himself and not worry about doing something that would cause his uncle to take away dinner. He was hit with a wave of nostalgia when they reached the snakes. He told Luna about what happened that day he accidentally set a snake on his cousin Dudley. She laughed and then worried if the snake was able to make it out safely. Harry reassured her that the snake would have surely found a way out safely.

For lunch they had pizza. They shared one of the rather large cups since the food there was very expensive. They were both glad that although the cup itself was expensive they got free refills.

"This pizza is rather good. I like how it has a good amount of sauce," just as Luna said this she looked up across the table and saw that Harry was wiping off some sauce from the pizza with a napkin.

"Too much bloody sauce...," he mumbled as he grabbed another napkin, a look of frustration on his face.

Luna laughed, causing Harry to look up at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked with a smile.

"Is sauce really that bad?"

"It's not that it's bad. It's just that there is too much of it."

"I think that there is a perfect amount of sauce on it."

"Well, you like weird stuff so..."

Luna smirked at him and said, "You're right. I do like you after all..."

Harry laughed and said, "Well played."

Luna laughed and continued eating. Harry stole a glance at her as she ate. She had the cutest habit of covering her mouth as she chewed. It had bothered him at first, but he grew to love it. It was another one of her quirky habits that made her the woman that he loves.

After lunch they visited more exhibits. He asked Luna for the map and examined it as she watched two baby bears play. "Where would be the best place to propose?" he thought to himself. He scanned the map. Zebras. We haven't seen those yet, and they kind of remind me of a non-scary looking thestrals, which are Luna's favorite animals. Perfect.

Harry then asked Luna if she would like to see the zebras. To his delight she was very excited to see them. "They remind me so much of thestrals,"she cooed.

He smiled to himself and led the way. As they got closer to the zebra exhibit Harry's hands began to sweat. He kept having to let go of Luna's hand in order to wipe off the sweat on his jeans.

"Are you alright Harry?" Luna asked. "Your hands don't usually sweat this much unless its summer."

He smiled down at her and reassured her that he was alright, "It is rather hot for March."

Luckily for him, this was indeed true. She smiled up and him and proceeded to grab his hand again. Finally, they reached the zebras. She went up to the rail and excitedly looked at striped animals. One zebra was particularly close to the rail, which really made her happy. Harry stood back a little, trying to calm himself. He felt like there was a war going on inside him. His heart was beating fast and his palms were sweating more than ever. This was it. It's now or never, he told himself. He slowly walked up to Luna and grabbed her hand. She turned to look up at him with a smile on her face.

"Luna, I need to talk to you."

"Is everything alright Harry?"

He took in a deep breath and spoke.

"Luna, you know that I love you with all of my heart. Being with you has made me the happiest that I have ever been in my life. I can't imagine a life without you by my side. So, what I am trying to say is this." He got down on one knee and nervously brought out the velvet blue box and revealed the ring it contained. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you, Luna Lovegood, make me the happiest man on earth and be my wife?"

Luna gasped and put her hand to her mouth. Her eyes filled with tears and she slowly brought her hand down to reveal a big smile. She threw herself at him and engulfed him in a tight hug.

"Is that a yes?" Harry nervously chuckled.

Luna pulled away and looked him in the eyes, "Yes Harry Potter. Yes, I will be your wife."

A huge smile broke across Harry's face. He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Luna returned the kiss. He gently pulled away, smiled at her, and removed the ring from its box. Then he gently took her hand in his and slipped the ring onto her finger. She looked down at it and her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Harry. It's beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Luna smiled and kissed him again.

"We should probably stand up. We're starting to attract attention," Harry said as he smiled at the love of his life.

Luna agreed and they helped each other up. Just then a voice rang out from a speaker close by.

"Attention ladies and gentlemen. The zoo will be closing soon. Please start making your way towards the exit and thank you for visiting us today. Have a nice evening."

Harry grabbed Luna's hand and they started walking towards the exit. He felt so relieved. All of that stress and anxiety was gone. He could now relax and enjoy his engagement to Luna. The hardest part was over, or so he thought...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So here is the third chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it!

"Luna, this dress is absolutely dreadful!"

Hermione stood in a dark blue sequined dress. It was floor length and the straps were composed of bright sunflowers. Not only that, but a huge sunflower was sewn at the bellybutton area.

"It is rather odd isn't it? I guess that I was focusing more on how well the blue and the yellow complement each other."

"Hey Luna, how about this one?"

Luna turned towards Ginny, who was holding up a short, dark blue, off the shoulder dress. It had a small sunflower sewn onto the shoulder strap and a yellow ribbon across the middle of the dress.

"It's wonderful! Hurry and try it on. What do you think Hermione?" Luna turned towards Hermione as she held up the dress in Hermione's size.

"It's really cute. I wouldn't mind wearing it."

"Here, you try it on too."

As Luna waited for the girls to try on the dresses she sat down on one of the many chairs in the dressing area. She rummaged through her bag and pulled out the latest edition of the Quibbler. After a few minutes Luna heard someone clear their throat and she looked up from the upside down magazine.

"Oh Ginny, it looks great on you."

Ginny stood in front Luna, strutting on the small runway in the boutique.

"I do look great don't I? I bet that Neville is going to turn completely red when he sees me in it."

They both laughed, thinking of the reaction of Ginny's boyfriend of three years. At that moment Hermione stepped out of the dressing room. She looked a little awkward, nervously pulling at the ends of her dress. It was a little short for her comfort.

"Stand up straight and stop trying to make the dress longer. You look fantastic. Just because you are married to my idiot brother doesn't mean that you should stop looking sexy." Ginny said as she tried to twirl Hermione.

"I agree. I know that Ron would agree as well once he has seen you in that dress. You have my permission to leave the reception early if you'd like."

Hermione turned bright red, "Luna! Well, I...uh."

Ginny looked both disgusted and amused. It was always entertaining to see the ever so opinionated Hermione at a loss for words. However, she did not want to think about the reason why Ron and Hermione would want to leave early from the reception.

A few hours later the girls headed for the ice cream parlor. They carried bags of shoes, jewelry, make-up, and their dresses. Well, the bridesmaid dresses anyway. Luna had attended her final fitting and would be picking up her wedding dress in two weeks. A tiny bell rang as they entered the shop. To the right sat the three men whom they were meeting up with.

They all stood up at once and went to help their respective women with the bags. Harry gave Luna a big smile and a kiss as he took the bags from her. She couldn't hold back the goofy grin that came to her face at Harry's sweet gesture. It always surprised her when she has this type of reaction to him. It's not like its anything new. He was always doing sweet things for her. Whether it's holding a door open for her or insisting on carrying anything that she has in her arms when he sees her.

They all sat down and ordered their favorite flavors. Each of them ordered a single scoop while Ron ordered a triple scoop. Hermione looked at him with a look of irritation.

"Ronald, do you really need a triple scoop? We have apple pie waiting at home."

"I know that. This is just a small snack." He then looked up at his wife, "What?"

Hermione gave him a stern look at that moment.

"A small snack? I swear it's like your stomach is a bottomless hole."

Everyone laughed and Ron crossed his arms across his chest, mumbling something to himself.

"So how did it go shopping for dresses?" Neville asked the women.

"It was alright. After a few disastrous tries we finally found the perfect dress." Ginny replied.

"The dress really is wonderful Harry. I almost bought one for myself, but for a different reason." Luna said, looking knowingly at Hermione and Ginny. They all giggled at this, while the men looked at them looking extremely confused.

"You'll figure it out on the day of the wedding," Hermione said.

"Okay...well we were able to find some great tuxes. I look pretty snazzy if I do say so myself," Harry said, winking at Luna.

Luna giggled, "I can't wait to see you in it."

"And I can't wait to see you in your dress. I know that you are going to look absolutely gorgeous."

Luna blushed. Harry chuckled and gave her a kiss. He always thought that she looked cute when she blushed. Luna wasn't usually fazed by things that would cause most people to blush. So when she did Harry took it as a great accomplishment.

Soon their orders came and the group of friends talked about the day they had. Hermione explained how the make-up sales woman made her look like a clown. Ginny shared the story of how she was accidently sprayed in the eyes by a perfume sales man. At this Neville quickly started examining her eyes and asking if she was alright. Ginny gave him a warm smile and assured him that she was alright. She explained how Hermione had used a soothing charm on her.

"Well, things didn't go quite as smoothly with us either. Neville had a little incident in the tux shop." Harry said.

"Little incident? It was rather huge if you ask me," Ron chuckled.

"It wasn't that bad," Neville said in a small voice.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well," started Harry. "He was showing us how the tux fit on him when the sales woman came up to him, tells him that he looks very handsome, and winks at him. Neville turned bright red, practically yelled out that he had a girlfriend, and tripped over the leg of one of the mannequins. This then caused a domino effect, knocking down every mannequin in the shop."

Everyone roared with laughter, while Neville sat there looking extremely embarrassed. Ginny rubbed his back and said, "It's okay babe. Thank you for letting that woman know you are taken. Otherwise I would have had to go over there and hex her into tomorrow."

Neville gave her a small smile and kissed her.

"That reminds me. Luna, don't you have something to tell Harry?" Hermione asked with a smile.

"Oh yeah! Luna, why don't you tell Harry what happened as we were stepping out of the lingerie shop?" Ginny said, laughing as she saw Harry get red in the face.

Luna looked unperturbed as she continued to eat her mint chocolate chip ice cream. "Oh yes, that was weird even for me."

She turned towards Harry and continued, "We were walking out of the shop and we surprisingly ran into Draco Malfoy and his group of friends. You would think that he would just walk straight past us without a word of acknowledgement, but he looks at the shop we stepped out of and smiles. He then smirks at me and says, "I wouldn't mind seeing you in something from that shop Lovegood." After that he just continues on his way. Isn't that weird Harry?"

Harry stared down at the table, his fists clenched.

"Harry? Are you alright?" Luna asked as she put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll beat his ass. I'll beat that ferret's ass."

"Harry, I'm sure that he was just joking. I mean, he was talking about me. Loony Luna Lovegood. Do you really think that someone like Draco would mean it when he says that I'm attractive?"

"Don't call yourself that. You're not loony and you are very attractive. Don't ever think otherwise."

Everyone agreed in unison.

Luna gave them all a small smile and laid her head on Harry's shoulder.

"There is no need to beat anyone's ass Harry. I'm yours and only yours."

"I still wouldn't mind helping you kick his ass Harry. He was a git in school and he always will be a git in my book," Ron said.

"Nah, I'm alright now. However, if he ever does that again when I'm around he'll wish that he was a ferret," Harry said.

After an hour of talking they all gathered their belongings and headed out of the shop. Luna saw that Harry was struggling with their bags and offered to help. Harry, however, smacked her hand away when she tried to grab a bag from him. She sighed, but didn't try it again. He would never give in. When they reached the end of Hogsmeade they said their goodbyes. Harry finally agreed to let Luna have the smallest bag in order to free one of his hands so that they could apparate to her flat. Once there, Harry grabbed the bag from her and placed them all on the dining room table.

"Thank you for helping me with the bags even though I could have helped you with them."

"No problem love," Harry said as he reached for the black and white lingerie bag.

Luna quickly crossed the room, taking the bag before Harry could reach it.

"Oh no you don't. You are not going to see what is in this bag until our wedding night."

"Aww man. Please love? I just want a little sneak peak," he said as he grabbed Luna's waist while trying to grab the bag from her.

Luna giggled, "No! I'm going to go hide this. You stay here."

She squirmed out of his arms and ran to her room. Quickly, she shut her door leaving Harry looking disappointed but happy at the same time. He still couldn't believe that he will be marrying Luna in two weeks. The weeks after the proposal had been difficult. He wasn't that big on details and unfortunately for him, a wedding is all about the small details. He struggled through the meetings having to do with table arrangements, favors, invitations, and everything else that encompasses a wedding. Luna, however, loved the small details. She would excitingly discuss her ideas and thoughts with Harry. She would also get quite angry with him when he didn't share her eagerness in the planning. He understood her reactions, but he would also need to explain to her that he didn't really care about all of the small details. All he cared about was marrying her. That was, in essence, the whole point of a wedding. After a few of these arguments Luna gave him an understanding smile and would only sparingly ask for his thoughts on the details. Harry was soon taken out of his thoughts when Luna reemerged from her room with a clipboard.

"Okay, so I can check off buying the bridesmaids dresses, lingerie, and jewelry from the list. We are almost done with everything!" she said as she flipped through the pages.

Harry walked up to her, took the clipboard and placed it on the kitchen counter. "That's great. How about we take a little break hmm?"

As he said this he led her over to the couch.

"Harry dear! I'm so glad that you are here! Could you help Ronald with the yard? He's taking his sweet time out there. Oh, and could you give this bag to Luna and the others on your way out? They are working on the centerpieces." Mrs. Weasley was being as controlling as she was for Bill and Fleur's wedding. For the past week everyone was put to work at the Weasley home. Whether it was laundry or decorating everyone had a job to do. Anyone caught sitting around was subject to a scolding from Mrs. Weasley. Harry didn't really mind though. Despite her bossiness she was a great help. She did after all agree to have the wedding in her yard. Luna and Harry had originally thought of having the wedding by the black lake at Hogwarts but decided against it. The memories of the war there still seemed too vivid in Harry's mind whenever he visited his old school.

He entered the yard and saw the girls working on centerpieces at a large table. They turned out rather nice. Each one consisted of a long, clear vase containing light colored rocks with water. Coming out of the top of the vase were large grass blades, wheat stalks, and a large sunflower that was charmed to sway back and forth. Harry walked up to Luna, handing her the bag.

"Thank you Harry. Are you going to help Ron? It seems that nargles are causing him to lose focus on his job."

Hermione, who grew accustomed to Luna's talk of nargles and other strange creatures, calmly replied, "I don't think it's the nargles that are keeping him from doing his job Luna. He just doesn't like doing work in general."

"Yeah, there is that fact too." Luna stated as she started working on another centerpiece.

Harry kissed her on the cheek and said, "Well, I'll go help him out."

He walked up to Ron, who was merely walking about the yard and moving his wand around lazily. He must have heard Harry walking towards him because he said with a tone of irritation, "I'm doing my job. No need to check up on me!"

"I can see that," Harry replied sarcastically.

Ron quickly turned around, a look of relief on his face.

"I thought that you were mum. I swear, it's like Bill and Fleur's wedding all over again."

"Yeah, but she really does mean well. How many gnomes are left?"

Ron's face suddenly contorted into one of disgust, "Those little bastards. There is about ten left. One of them nearly bit my finger clear off!" As he said this he held up his left hand with a bloody bandage on the index finger.

Harry tried not to laugh, "Well, let's get to work then. The sooner we finish this, the sooner we can relax with a glass of fire whiskey."

They went to work, leaping after gnomes and avoiding their sharp teeth. After about an hour of this they were down to one gnome. This one seemed to be the smartest of them all, the team leader. He avoided their spells and their grasps every single time they went after him. However, Harry and Ron soon managed to corner him at a wall of large stones. They slowly crept up to him, wands at the ready. Harry felt a great sense of relief. They finally had him and he wasn't even putting up a fight! He merely stood there, looking at them with blank eyes. Harry raised his wand, preparing to use the confundus charm. That's when it all went wrong.

As soon as Harry started to say the charm the gnome leapt at him. Harry dodged it, however his charm missed and hit Ron instead. Ron staggered a bit as the charm hit him, his eyes suddenly looking cloudy. Confused from the charm he shouted, "Engorgio!" at the gnome, causing it to grow about ten feet tall. Harry was unable to move out of pure shock. The gnome towered over him. It then took this opportunity to wreak havoc on the family that had gotten rid of his gnome friends. It raced towards the Burrow and soon shrieks and yells could be heard.

Harry raced towards the Burrow, leaving a confused Ron behind. The gnome was currently knocking over the large table that had held the centerpieces. Luna, Hermione, and Ginny dodged the huge legs of the gnome while casting spells at it. Unfortunately, it didn't seem like any of their spells had an effect on the gigantic gnome. Soon Mrs. Weasley rushed out of her house to see what the commotion was about. She stared up at the gnome in shock for a few seconds but quickly shook it off. With a determined look on her face she rushed to assist the girls.

"You are not going to ruin this wedding!" she yelled.

Harry caught up to them just as the gnome was heading towards the midnight blue tent that was set up for the reception. They all fired spells at the gnome's back, including Mr. Weasley and the other Weasley men that were setting up the reception area. However, they merely caused it to swing an arm back at them in irritation. Luna turned towards Harry and yelled, "We are not going to accomplish anything if we keep doing this. We need to all fire a stunning spell at it at once!" Harry nodded and passed on the message to everyone. They all nodded their heads in agreement.

"At the count of three! ONE! TWO! THREE!" Harry yelled.

At that moment they all cast stunning spells at the gnome. The spells came together in one large beam of red light and hit the gnome square in the chest. It flew back a few feet, landing unconscious on the right half of the tent. Everyone stood in silence, until a red-faced Hermione turned towards Harry.

"What the hell happened? You and Ron simply had the task of degnoming the garden and this happens!" she yelled. Then she looked around and noticed that Ron was nowhere to be found.

"Where is Ron anyway?"

"Well...," Harry started. "We had the gnome cornered and I casted a confundus charm right as it launched itself at me. I jumped out of the way; the spell missed it and hit Ron, who in his confusion casted an engorgio charm on the gnome..."

"WHAT?" Hermione shrieked as she looked towards the area where Harry and Ron had been working. She then gasped and covered her mouth with her hand, her eyes becoming rather large with surprise. Everyone followed her line of vision and soon everyone was either gasping or breaking out in laughter.

Ron was standing on top of the largest stone, wearing nothing but his shirt as a loincloth. He had somehow managed to get his hair to stand up on all sides of his head, which made him seem even more insane than he already looked. To make matters worse, or even more hilarious depending on how you look at it, he started doing elaborate dance moves.

"Ronald! Get down from there this instant!" Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way towards him. Hermione followed her, with an amused yet scared look on her face. They reached Ron and tried to get him to get down from the stone, but he ignored them and continued to dance. Luna, Harry, and Ginny made their way over as well and the others decided to take care of the gnome. It seems that the situation had prevented anyone from remembering the counter charm. Luna calmly walked up to Ron and cast the counter spell. Ron slowly stopped dancing and looked down at them all. He looked extremely confused. A cold breeze blew, causing Ron to shiver and look down at himself, wondering why he was so cold. His face turned a very bright shade of red as he realized what he was wearing. He looked down at Harry.

"What the bloody hell happened?"

Harry nervously scratched the back of his head, "Well, I accidently hit you with a confundus charm and you used an engorgio spell on the gnome. Don't worry though. We took care of the gnome."

"Ron," Hermione said gently. "Why don't you get down from there? That way you can go inside and change into something more appropriate."

Ron nodded sheepishly and slowly climbed down from the stone.

"While you're at it, fix your hair as well. You look like a porcupine," Ginny said while trying not to laugh.

Ron reached up to touch his hair and turned an even more red, if that was even possible.

Hermione put an arm around his waist and gently led him to the house while trying to hide the amused look on her face.

"Well," Luna said. "That was rather eventful and it looks like it caused us to have some extra work."

Harry looked at the mess that he had caused. The centerpieces were all broken and scattered throughout the yard, the floating lanterns now lying lifeless on the floor, and half of the reception area was ruined.

"I'm so sorry Luna. I didn't mean for this to happen."

"Of course you didn't mean for this to happen. If you did I would be second guessing whether or not you want to marry me. It was probably those darn wrackspurts. They do like to float around your head Harry."

Harry gave her a small smile and let out a sight of frustration. Ginny picked up a sunflower that was laying by her feet and looked up at Harry.

"We better get started on fixing everything. Luna and I will start fixing the centerpieces. You should go check on Ron and start helping the others with the reception area."

Harry nodded and headed towards the house. He opened the door just as Hermione was coming down the stairs.

"Ron is almost ready. I managed to get his hair back to normal," Hermione said as she smiled at Harry.

Harry smiled back, "Luna and Ginny are already working on fixing the centerpieces."

"Oh! Alright, I'll go help with the lanterns then," she said as she rushed past Harry and out the door.

A few hours later everything was ready for the wedding that would take place the next day. Everyone was exhausted from the day's events. Mrs. Weasley and the girls made dinner for everyone. It was nothing special. It was just a simple beef stew. Soon everyone was saying their goodbyes, wanting to get as much rest as possible for tomorrow. Harry and Luna were the last to leave. They both gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasley a hug and thanked them again for letting them have the wedding at the Burrow.

"Don't even mention it dears. It is the least we could do. Now off to bed. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow."

Harry and Luna apparated outside Luna's flat. Luna turned towards Harry and gave him a serene smile. Harry smiled back.

"So, we get married tomorrow," Harry said.

"Yes we do. Are you nervous?"

Harry chuckled, "Yeah, just a bit. But it's something that I have been looking forward to for a long time now. I can't wait to call you my wife."

Luna smiled lovingly at him. "I know what you mean. It's a nervous excitement. Just think, tomorrow I will officially be Mrs. Luna Potter."

"It has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

Luna giggled, "Oh yes. It's like I was meant to marry you."

"Without a doubt. We're both smart, incredibly sexy, and we both have a way of attracting attention wherever we go. I'd say we were indeed made for each other."

They both laughed.

"Do you think that little Fred will be able to make it all the way down the aisle?" Luna asked.

Harry was caught off guard by the random question, but he quickly recovered.

"Don't worry about that. Whatever happens tomorrow happens. The only thing that matters is that we get married. Right?"

"Yeah, you're right."

"Besides, even if he doesn't, Ron and Ginny will have our wedding rings with them."

"True. I don't know why I'm worrying about it."

"It's because you are weird," Harry teased.

"I know, but it's one of the many reasons why you love me."

Luna looked up at him and gave him a sweet kiss.

Harry smiled pulled her into a hug. He pulled away and looked at the woman who he will soon call his wife.

"You should go to bed. Mrs. Weasley is right; we do have a big day tomorrow."

"Indeed. Well, goodnight Harry. I love you."

"I love you too Luna. See you tomorrow. I'll be the one standing at the altar."

Luna let out a small laugh, "See you tomorrow. I'll be the one in the white dress."

A/N: Next chapter is the wedding! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: This chapter is rather short, but I think that it sums up a wedding rather nicely.**

Moonlight Chapter 4

Harry stood at the altar, a nervous look on his face. His hands were very sweaty, causing him to constantly wipe his hands on his tux. In just a few minutes Luna will be walking down the aisle and she will soon after become his wife. The funny thing is that he is not nervous about committing himself to Luna. He always heard of men having last minute doubts and quickly forgetting them once they saw their future wife walk down the aisle. This wasn't what was causing Harry to sweat profusely. He knows that he wants to be with Luna. There is no doubt about that. She is the one that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. It was the one thing that he was most sure about. It was the vows that scared him. He feared that he was going to mess them up! Imagine saying the wrong word or having to ask the pastor to repeat what he said. Harry's hands started sweating more at the thought of this occurring. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder. Ron stood there at his side, giving him an encouraging smile.

"Relax mate. Everything will turn out alright."

"How can you be so sure? What if I do something to mess it all up?"

"Harry, everything will be fine. Trust me."

Harry gave him a nervous smile, "Thanks mate."

Ron nodded at him and stood back. At that moment the music started playing. Harry tensed up a bit as the procession started. Fleur and Bill's daughter is the flower girl and she twirled her way down the aisle. She gently threw sunflower petals with a flourish. It's clear that she is Fleur's daughter. Next, little Fred walked down with a small velvet pillow in his hands. He walked quickly, looking at the ground. He made it down the aisle in record time. A small wave of laughter went through the crowd. Hermione then made her way down the aisle with Neville. They both walked with an air of confidence, which was strange for both of them. Ron looked a bit shocked at what Hermione was wearing. He had been with Harry and Neville all day today so he didn't get a chance to see her until now. When she reached the front she gave Ron a wink and went to her place. Ron looked down and smiled to himself. Ginny was the last to walk down the aisle. She held a small bouquet of sunflowers. Harry was as nervous as ever. Luna was next. His heart started to beat fast as Ginny made it to the front and took her place next to Hermione.

The music changed, and everyone stood. They all looked at the gap in the forest that Luna would walk through. Seconds later she stepped out with her father. Her dress was simple, but beautiful. It was off the shoulder, ivory in color, and form fitting. She held a large bouquet of sunflowers and daisies. Her hair was up in an elegant bun, with small ringlets framing her face. Radish earrings decorated with small diamonds can be seen dangling from Luna's ears. A stunning smile can be found on her face as she looked at Harry. Harry looked back at her with a goofy smile. She looks like an angel, he thinks to himself. Soon, Luna made it to the altar. The pastor spoke.

"Witches and wizards, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. It is a very important and amazing day. For today, all of you will witness these two dedicate their lives to each other. Now, who gives this woman to this man?"

Luna's father took a step forward, tears in his eyes, and stated proudly, "I do."

He shook Harry's hand and gave Luna a kiss on her cheek. He looked at Harry and said quietly, "Please take care of my Luna."

Harry looked at him and nodded, "I will sir. Don't worry about that."

Xenophilius gave him a look of approval and walked to his seat. Harry turned towards Luna, a smile on his face. Luna smiled back at him, her eyes shining with happiness. The pastor then began the ceremony. It all seemed like a dream to Harry. All he could do was stare at Luna, feeling a happiness he has never felt before. She looked at him as well, giving him shy smiles and telling him everything he needed to know with her eyes. She loves him and she always will. Their silent conversation was interrupted when the pastor announced that it was time for the vows.

"Could we have the rings please?"

Ron and Ginny stepped forward and handed over the rings. Harry took Luna's ring with shaking hands.

"Harry, please repeat after me. I Harry.

"I, Harry..."

It was surprisingly easy. The words seemed to flow out of him, almost as if it was meant to happen. It was so natural. He successfully said his vows and slipped her ring on her finger. Soon, Luna was saying her vows. The whole time she looked at him with tears in her eyes and a loving smile. Harry smiled back at her, listening to her every word. She slipped his ring on his finger and squeezed his hand twice. He squeezed it back.

"By the power vested in me by the minister of magic, I now pronounce you to be husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Harry stepped forward, put his arms around Luna, and gave her a loving kiss. He could feel Luna smiling through the kiss and he smiled back. The crowd stood up and cheered, Ron being the loudest of them all. The kiss ended, and Harry looked at his wife. His wife... he had trouble believing it. The pastor spoke once again.

"Witches and wizards, I am proud to announce for the first time Mr. and Mrs. Harry Potter."

Everyone let out new cheers, and Harry kissed Luna once again. He found courage in those words.

The next hour or so seemed like a blur. Everyone came up to them and congratulated the newly married couple. Many pictures were taken with family and friends. Harry and Luna then went off with the photographer to another part of the property to take their photos together. As they did so, the others started setting up the reception area. It was very similar to the set up of Fleur and Bill's reception. They only differences were the colors and the centerpieces. Instead of being decorated with a lovely purple and silver it was decorated with a bright yellow and midnight blue. A large, midnight blue tent was set up, with floating yellow lanterns leading the way to the entrance. Many tables were set up around the rather large dance floor. Midnight blue tablecloths covered the round tables, the sunflower centerpieces swaying. White plates were placed over yellow chargers and yellow utensils were artfully placed by the plates. Twinkling lights were strung along the ceiling, making it look like a starlit sky. The chandeliers that were used for the previous wedding were now hanging above various points in the tent.

Harry and Luna were welcomed by loud cheers and applause. Harry smiled nervously at the huge crowd of people. Despite being "the chosen one" Harry still has not become used to being the center of attention. Luna, however, looked calm and serene. They made their way to the dance floor, ready to share their first dance as a married couple. The music changed from the Weird Sisters to a beautiful waltz. They danced, lost in their own little world. Harry smiled down at Luna the whole time, stealing the occasional kiss. Luna looked back up at him, glowing with happiness. All too soon the song ended. The guests applauded as Harry and Luna tore their eyes away from each other and bowed.

The rest of the reception went by rather smoothly. The dance floor was never empty. Luna smashed a piece of cake in Harry's face, to which Harry responded by grabbing her and giving her a cake covered kiss. As luck would have it, Neville caught the garter and Ginny caught the bouquet. Everyone cheered and whistled. Neville, of course, turned bright red when Mr. Weasley gave him a knowing look. They then had to dance to a salsa number. Everyone was shocked at how good Neville was. Who would have known that the clumsy Neville would be good at dancing?

At one point during the reception Harry and Luna were taking a break from dancing when Luna noticed something. Ron was leading a giggling Hermione out of the tent, looking over his shoulder to make sure no one was looking. Luna laughed to herself and nudged Harry. She pointed towards the sneaky couple, leaving Harry looking confused. Luna quickly told him of her conversation with Hermione in the boutique. Harry laughed and whispered in Luna's ear, "I wouldn't mind sneaking out with you right now." He then proceeded to wink at her. Luna gave him a seductive smile and winked back at him.

Soon it was time for Harry and Luna to leave. They said their goodbyes to everyone, receiving well wishes and hugs. Half an hour later they arrived at their hotel. It was a nice bed and breakfast near the ocean. It was rather secluded, which made it even more perfect. It was also owned by a wizarding couple, so apparating into the front lobby was not a problem. The woman behind the front desk looked up at them with a welcoming smile.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Potter. Welcome to the Sapphire Inn. Checking in?"

"Yes ma'am." Harry replied.

The woman waved her wand and a pair of keys flew from the cabinet behind her.

"Here you go. I see that you are staying with us for eight days. Breakfast is from 5:30am to 10:00am. We hope that you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Harry and Luna replied in unison.

They made their way up the stairs, Harry carrying the luggage. The inn was rather confusing in its structure. It was like a maze, making it very difficult to find their room. After ten minutes of looking, and passing the same rooms many times they found their room.

"Well that was an adventure," Harry chuckled as he put the luggage down and reached for one of the keys in his pocket.

"Oh yes, but I would like to get into our room now. If you know what I mean."

Harry dropped his key in surprise. Luna giggled, and Harry quickly picked it up. He opened the door and bowed at Luna.

"Ladies first."

Harry walked in after her with the luggage, which he quickly put near the closet. Luna locked the door behind him. The room was comfortable and nicely decorated with a beach theme. Luna picked up her bag and headed towards the bathroom.

"I'm going to get ready," she said as she winked at Harry and closed the door.

Harry stood there with a goofy smile on his face. These were going to be the best eight days of his life.

**A/N: There it is! I am going to keep going with this story. However, I'm also working on another story with Draco and Luna. Thank you so much to my readers and reviewers. Keep an eye out for both stories!**


End file.
